Clashing Lives
by Ravenz Blade
Summary: Lexis and KP, two delinquents, mixed with one Youko Kurama, one Kuronue, and Hiei. How will their chance meeting end? Will relationships blossom? Will they go their separate ways? Is the world ready for them? Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or KP!


_It must be about midnight…_

My legs brought me to a lake and I sat down, looking at my reflection. A girl around 5'4", long black hair to her lower back, black bangs that hung over her dulled sapphire eyes, with all black underneath, a black tank top, low-rise black jean shorts with a black belt and black boots that went up to a little past her knees stared back. I put my bag of stuff next to me as I lay back down to watch the starry sky.

_They're beautiful…they cling to the never ending sky without a care in the world_

The bushes rustled lightly. I sat up slowly. A girl around the height of 4'11", with short blonde hair with purple-red highlights, fierce grey eyes, and a purple and black outfit that made her radiate emerged from the bushes. She smirked at me. "Hey KP, how did the raid go?" I asked. She sat down next to me and opened up her bag full of rare jewels and coins. "How about you? What did you get? Is it pretty? What did you get? Did you get caught?" she asked excitedly. I smirked at her eagerness and nodded my head over to the bag and she basically pounced on it. "Oooooh they're soooo pretty!" she commented. I gave her a grin. "So are we camping here tonight? Are we? Are we? Are we?" KP asked. I nodded against and I shot a fireball out of my hands. Normally, I would've allowed KP do it but then it'd still be dark since her fireballs are purple and black. Mine was of a natural color. It levitated in the air and provided warmth and light for us. KP sighed as her demonic features came out. She was a wolf demon with darkness shadow and fire power. She had black ears with a purplish tint to it so when light reflects on it the right way, it would turn dark purple. The same went for her tail and it moved around happily. I was also a wolf demon but with some elemental powers: darkness shadow, light, fire, wind, ice, and water. Like hers, I had mostly black ears and tail but the tips were faded into dark silver. Suddenly, KP's tummy started to rumble and she gave me puppy eyes. I sighed and went through my bag, taking out some food for her and me. She literally devoured it as I slowly ate mines. "Where are we going tomorrow? Huh? Huh? Huh?" she asked in her hyper tone. "I dunno KP," I murmured.

A scream echoed in the forest around us. Our ears perked up as our heads turned to the noise. A single snap of KP's finger and our treasure disappeared into our own portal, one that only we can access, where most of our things were. Extinguishing the fireball, we swiftly ran towards the scream. The distance between us and the scream closed up quickly. Soon we came to a clearing. There were three demons there, obviously a team fighting against a lot of soldiers. One of the guys had large bat wings, a weird hat, violet eyes, a black sleeveless vest, black leather pants, and black boots. The second guy was shorter, like a little taller than KP, black spikes that seem to defy gravity, a white outlined starburst for bangs, crimson eyes, a white bandana around his forehead, and a black outfit that looked like a dress with black boots. The final guy had long silver hair, silver fox ears and tail, golden eyes, a white toga-kimono mix with white shoes. The second guy had a sword and the third guy had a long green whip with thorns. They seemed to be struggling. I looked over at KP and she was staring at the shorty.

Like what you see huh KP?

Huh? Hi conscience!

KP, it's Lexis, so you like Shorty?

Yeah, he's hot!

I smirked and she smirked back.

What do you say KP? How about some practice?

I saw her nod. Immediately, she started shooting black and purple fireballs but careful not to hurt the three guys. I did the same except my fireballs were a combination of crimson and obsidian. An hour later, the soldiers were finally dead. KP kept poking a dead guy with a stick, seeing if he would wake up. He didn't. I had a sweat drop from watching her. "We didn't need your help," the short one spat. "Well your wounds say otherwise," I retorted calmly. "Now now Hiei, you shouldn't speak to a beautiful demon like that," the first guy said. Rolling my eyes, I walked back to KP.

_She got reckless again…_

There was a cut on her shoulder. "Hey, you got hurt," I said to her gently. She got up and inspected herself. When she couldn't find it, she pouted and said in a little girl's voice, "Hmm…I can't find it." I put a hand over her shoulder and a light blue glow started. A second later, the cut was gone. "YAY NO CUT!!! WHOOHOO!!!!" she said and started bouncing around.

_I think she's starting to scare the guys…_

"What are your names?" the third guy asked. "Flaming Shadow," KP said, immediately calming down and bowing dramatically. "Blade," I said, starting to walk away. "We can repay your hospitality. If you do not already have a place to stay, we would be more than happy to offer our hideout," the last guy said.

What do you think Lexis?

I dunno. You choose

"Sure," KP said and the first guy motioned for us to follow them. I got stuck with the two tall guys while KP was talking to Hiei. "Excuse us, we never really introduced ourselves, I am Youko Kurama and this is Kuronue," the kitsune said. I just nodded slightly to show I heard.

_So the infamous kitsune, the forbidden child, and the flirty bat demon. How the hell?_

There was silence apart from the constant random talk of KP and the scowls from Hiei. Out of the corner of my eye, when she grabbed his arm, his face flushed the tiniest shade of pink.

_Is the forbidden child falling for her?_

After about half an hour of walking, we came to a not too shabby two story house. The outside of the house was light brown color with a good amount of windows. "OOHHH IT'S SOOOOO PRETTY!!!!!!!!!!!" KP said, hands clasped with big starry eyes. "Thanks," Kuronue said smirking, inching towards her. Stretching out my leg, he ended up tripping over it rather ungracefully. "Hey what was that for?" he shouted. I merely shrugged. Youko opened the door and held it as we went inside. From what I could see, there was a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom on the first floor as well as a weapons locker.

_So their rooms must be on the second floor_

Looking over at Hiei, he looked like he needed help from the hyper KP. "Hey Shadow," I said softly getting her attention. She whipped her head at me, her blonde hair moving around her elegantly which made Hiei stare. Snapping my fingers, a beautiful gold chain with a large crystal on it fell into my palm and the portal closed up. "C'mon Shadow, get the pretty necklace," I said waving it around. Her eyes followed the treasure. "OooH SHINY!!!!!!!!!!! Give me give me give me," she said almost tackling me for it. I tossed it to Hiei and she pounced on him. Chuckling softly, I took a seat on the window sill and the others settled on the couches. "So why were the soldiers attacking you?" I asked, trying to kill the silence. "We happened to snatch this from them. They didn't appreciate it much," Yoko said, taking out a large blue diamond. "The Sapphire Eye. Nice," I commented. KP turned her attention to the diamond. She was about to pounce on the poor kitsune. "Shadow," I said sternly which made her pout at me. "But but it's prettier than the necklace," she sighed. "Here," I said, snapping my fingers. My bag of treasure landed on her lap as she squealed and rummaged through it. "So I take it you two beautiful things are thieves too?" Kuronue said. I smirked and KP gave him a fanged smirk before going back to the bag. Then I felt someone staring at me. Glancing over at Youko, he gave a lustful smirk as I raised an eyebrow before going back to the peacefulness. "Are you two sisters?" Youko asked. "Nope but we're as close as sisters!!!!" KP said happily which made me smile. We found each other a couple years back and stuck together since we both hated authority. "SPIKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she squealed and started to poke Hiei's gravity defying hair. "Haha, looks like someone has taken an interest in you Hiei," Youko teased. Hiei growled in annoyance but did nothing to stop her. "Awww wittle Hiei is growing up!!!" Kuronue said. That only made Hiei blush a little. KP then hugged Hiei tight until he started to lose air. I laughed a little bit before jumping off the window seat. "Where you going?" KP asked in an innocent voice. "Just outside, don't worry and play with the shinies," I told her and left to get some air.

The air tonight was absolutely calming. "Enjoying yourself?" a deep voice asked. I turned around to see a demon around 6'2", dark blue hair to his neck, emerald eyes with a completely dark blue outfit. Glancing at the house behind him, I was surprised KP didn't come out screaming.

_Where is she?_

KP, where are you?

Inside giggles DUH!!

Then would you mind getting your butt out here? It seems we have an uninvited guest

In a flash, KP had her fists up ready for a fight. "Coward, you had to get her didn't you?" the demon growled. Then I noticed an insignia on his forehead, like a fang. "Of course, the party can't start without me, you know that," KP taunted the demon. The noise brought Youko, Kuronue, and Hiei out. "Ugh, let's do this somewhere with more room. It's getting a little crowded," the demon said and we were instantly transported to a wide field. Downside to it was that we were surrounded by an army of lower class demons.

Tell Kuronue to take Hiei and Youko to safety but make sure they're watching, let's show them what we got

I glanced at KP and she gave a wolfish smirk. 5 minutes later, Kuronue had taken Youko and Hiei in the sky.

Ready Lexis?

Always

"Dragon of Chaos and Destruction!" KP shouted and held her right arm out. Her arm was surrounded by black and purple flames and dragon head shot out, immediately killing all that stood in the way. "Shadow Storm!" I shouted, holding my right hand towards the skies. They darkened and thunder roared across the land. Black lightning came down and struck the unfortunate demons standing in the way. To add to the confusion, "Shadow Sphere!" Dozens of black orbs of energy appeared, cackling with dark electricity, shot to and through the lower class demons.

Time to make yourself worthy of your name Lexis!

I smirked and took out my kodachis and started running into the large mass of confused demons. Dodging anything that came at me, I slashed, cut, beheaded, stabbed anything I came in contact with. When the amount of demons standing diminished, I heard a scream. Whipping my head in the direction, I saw the blue haired demon ready to perform the fatal strike to a defenseless KP.

_Dammit, she must've used too much of her dragon. FUCK! I'm not gonna make it in time… But I gotta try…_

Pushing myself to my limits, the distance closed up. As the metal came closer to KP, Hiei appeared out of nowhere and took her to safety. Relieved, I crashed into the demon who repositioned his sword and I ended up getting stabbed in the arm.

_Dammit…_

"Not so tough huh Blade?" he taunted. I glared as he held his palms out and together towards me and blasted me hard. Before I crashed into something, I took out some kunais and threw them, one lodged at his heart and one at his head. Bracing for impact, my back came in contact hard with a tree which I crashed right through and through four more until I blacked out.

"Hn. Get some sleep baka onna, there's no point in worrying over her," a voice said. Then came some whimpers.

_Ugh, my head is fucking killing me…_

My whole body hurt and to make it worse, someone's hand was on my thigh.

_When I find out who that is…_

"YOU FUCKING FOX!!!!!"

_There's the guilty_

"SHE'S KNOCKED OUT AND YOU STILL TRY TO FEEL UP ON HER!!! ARGH!!! GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN FOX!!!!!!!!" Chasing was heard as I heard someone make a disapproving sound. My sensitive wolf ears flicked as I heard a bang and a "OW!! YOU STUPID WOLF!!!!!" "You know, with the noise you're making, she'll wake up annoyed," the voice of Kuronue lectured them. "I'm already awake and annoyed," I growled softly and I regretted it. I found myself in a tight hug. "YOU SCARED ME!!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT MR. MEANIE KILLED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I will be killed if you don't let go soon," I mumbled as she released me. Opening my tired eyes, I found myself in a room. It had dark green walls and looks very nature-like. KP was sitting at the edge of the bed, filled with anticipation. "How long have I been out?" I asked. "Seven days," Kuronue said.

_Damn… _

"I think I broke the record for being knocked out," I whispered. "Hn. What do you mean?" Hiei asked. I smirked. My gaze caught Youko who was sitting on the floor with a huge bump on his head. "It means she's usually only out for five hours top!" KP said before bouncing off the walls, making the boys look at her like she's crazy.

_Well she isn't crazy, she's insane_

"Wait, whose room is this?" I asked suddenly. "It would be mine," Youko said with a grin. "That's it, I'm outta here," I mumbled and stumbled to the door. "Damn, even with her injuries, she still can walk," Kuronue said as I stumble into the hallway.

When I saw the stairs,

_Argh!! Stupid crappers, how the hell am I supposed to get downstairs_

Before I had a chance to try anything, someone had picked me up bridal style. Looking up, it was Youko with a smirk on his face as he placed me back down on the floor. As his hands left my body, one of them grazed by my ass. On instinct, I turned around, saw his obnoxious grin, and right hooked him. "LOOK OUT BELOW!!!!!!!!!" I looked up and saw KP sliding down the stairs on the railing. Smirking, I stepped out of the way and she flew past me on a one way crash course for the wall. Of course, I never heard the bang. Instead, Hiei had stopped and caught her before she crashed.

_Yes the fire demon is falling for her _

"AWWW WITTLE HIEI HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!" Kuronue said. I tried laughing softly but that didn't even work. Immense pain shot through my body, making me collapse, and caused my breathing to go hard.

_Dammit, concentrate _

Black and red aura started to glow and numb the pain.

Thanks for the trick KP, it really helps

YOU'RE WELCOME!!!! But I'm confuzzled, how come you can't heal yourself?

Doesn't work that way hun. So I guess you tamed the forbidden child?

I saw her nodded happily with a small blush.

"YOUKO WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" The high pitch shrill cry made me cringe as KP buried her head into Hiei's chest, trying to get away from the horrible noise. "Momma make it stop! It hurts!" KP groaned in pain. "OH YOUKO!!!!!!!!!" the same voice cried some more. Youko flinched and Kuronue bursted out laughing. "Well you damn fox, go shut that bitch up!" KP said, now getting very annoyed. "She scares me," said fox muttered, making us laugh on him on several levels. I just smirked and beckoned KP to come help me. She extended a hand and pulled me up.

You know, despite your size, you're pretty damn strong

"Thank you, I do try," she said giving a dramatic bow which ended in a crazed wolfish grin. Rolling my eyes, I went over to the door. What was on the other side scared the hell outta me. She had bleached blonde hair, hazel eyes, brown wolf ears and tail, a tight bright pink tank top, a hot pink mini, and hooker heels. The color drained from her face when she saw me.

_Tiffany? You have got to be fucking kidding me…_

"B-B-B-B-Blade w-w-w-what are you doing here?" she stammered. The others gathered by the door to watch. Trying my best not to limp, I stalked forward, grabbing the blonde by the neck and applying pressure to it. "You know my ears are still ringing from the LAST time you went shrieking," I told her in a deadly calm voice. Her face grew red but kept her mouth shut. "And I don't appreciate you making my friend suffer from your annoying to God high pitch whine," I said and pointed to KP who was once again snuggled against Hiei's chest and he didn't seem to mind. "I don't give a fuck who she is," she stammered out. The pressure increased as my eyes flicked black a little and returned to their normal colors. Glancing back at KP, she seemed pretty in control apart from the twitching eye.

_Thank god Hiei has a hold on her_

Tiffany started choking. "You remember what happened when I get pissed don't you?" I asked with an evil grin. She nodded frantically. "Well me and my dear friend, Flaming Shadow, I'm sure you've heard of her," I hinted. Tiffany's eyes widened as she started to struggle.

_Dammit, stop struggling…OW._

"You know about the attack on Marderio Village?" Tiffany stopped struggling but the pressure was the same and she stared at me confused. The guys behind us gasped as KP smiled widely. "That was courtesy of me and Blade," KP said stepping forward. "Remember that before you show yourself around me again," I said throwing her hard on the ground. She scrambled up and glared at me. "Ugh, no respect, should we?" KP asked. "Go ahead, I think I'll do the least damage, once again," I smirked. Tiffany's eyes got wide with fear. KP handed me my kodachis and I took one in each hand and started spinning them with precision and accuracy. Fireballs appeared in KP's hands. She shrieked as KP threw the fireballs which intentionally missed her.

_Ugh, she's not even worth it_

Let her go KP, she's a waste of energy and time

But but…. Please?

Then KP gave me the ONLY puppy eyes. "Fine, go torture her, just don't kill her, when she starts whining, then kill her," I said walking back to the others. Kuronue had his jaw dropped, Hiei smirked, and Youko grinned. "YOU BITCH!!!!!!" Tiffany shrieked.

_Bye bye Tiffany…_

I turned around and at the same time with KP, I threw a kunai aimed at her throat as KP threw a fireball at her heart. She was dead before she hit the ground. "YAY!!!!! THAT WAS FUN!!!!!!!!! LET'S FIND MORE!!!!!!!!" KP shouted happily, poking the dead demon with a stick. "No, go play with the shinies or Spiky okay?" I told her. She nodded and basically pounced on Hiei.

_Poor boy, I hope he can keep up…_

I flicked my ears to make sure they were working and Yoko started laughing. "Is there something funny kitsune?" I asked annoyed. He just smirked and eyed me up and down as Kuronue goes back inside, sighing. Rolling my eyes, I started inside but before I even came close to the doorway, Youko wrapped his arms around me. "You smell rather nice," he purred. "You have 5 seconds to get off me before I make it possible so you won't have kids. 5……4……3……2….." Before I even got to 1, he let go smirking and KP pulled me inside.

"Look look the shinies!!!!!" she said jumping up and down pointing at the crystals, rubies, sapphires, diamonds, gold and silver we had gotten a week back. "It's been so long since I've been on a raid," I mumbled nostalgically as I ran a hand through my hair. "Speaking of too long, you guys got a shower?" "You can use mine," Youko said. KP eyed him suspiciously before letting me go. Once again, Youko carried me up those stupid steps and into his room. When I started limping to the bathroom, he started to follow. "Nope, you stay out here," I said pointing to his room. "But what if you require assistance?" he asked with a sly smirk. "No I got it thanks," I said and closed the door on his face. I locked it and for good measure, I placed a shadow bind around the door so no one could come in. I created another portal where some extra clothes and bandages fell through. After the hot relaxing shower, I bandaged up my right arm which was pounding since it was the arm I used on Tiffany, my torso, my left leg, and my other arm from the crashes. After bandaging up, I changed into all black underneath, a blood red tank top and black boxers.

_Ugh, that feels better _

When I came back out, I found Youko staring with approval. Flicking him off, I headed for the door. Before I knew it, I somehow ended up on the bed with Youko towering over me. His golden eyes flashed with pleasure as he pinned my arms. In one swift motion, I kneed him in the balls. He grunted in pain before rolling off me. "Touch me again and I will torture you," I said in my deadly calm voice. "I wouldn't mind that," he said through the pain. "You wouldn't like it, the final result is that you would no longer have sex," I threatened. The color drained from his face. That was the last thing I saw before I passed out, for the second time.

Something moved next to me. As of right now, my head was killing me again and too blank to register. A heavy object was laid across my stomach which applied pressure to my back which was SCREAMING in pain.

_God, I feel so yucky!_

I tried to move which earned a grunt from my right.

_Who the hell is sleeping next to me?!?!?!?!_

Opening my eyes with much difficulty, I saw silver hair.

_Oh god, please let not be… _

I turned my head and saw a peacefully sleeping Youko.

KP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A second later, KP, Hiei, and Kuronue crashed through but Youko remained sleeping. KP had a bazooka ready but bursted out laughing when she saw why I called for her. "What the hell is going on?" I asked, annoyed. "Well, you had a high fever from getting up and not getting bed rest and Youko insisted to look after you," Kuronue explained. "After I made him promise not to rape you in your sleep," KP said, poking Hiei's hair. I rolled my eyes. "Poor thing, he stayed up for two weeks straight looking after you WITHOUT molesting you, that's something," Kuronue said knowingly. "GET SOME REST BLADE!!!!!!!! I'LL GO TELL THE MONKEY KING YOU'RE SICK!!!!!!" With that KP bounced out of the room with Hiei chasing after her. Kuronue smiled a knowing smile before leaving.

_ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GONNA LEAVE ME WITH HIM?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

I painfully sat up which woke the kitsune up. "Hm? You're finally awake," he said smirking.

_Doesn't he ever stop smirking?_

"Let go of me," I said coldly. "Oh all right," he grumbled and sat up, rubbing his dark eyes that obviously lacked sleep.

_Why do I have a heart? Jeez _

"C'mere," I said in a more gentle tone and leaned against the headboard with his pillow on my lap. He grinned. "You're just sleeping nothing else. If you try anything, I'll throw you out of your own window," I warned him. He smirked, yawned, and laid his head down on the pillow, curling up against my legs. When he was soundly asleep, I carefully got off his bed. Checking my wounds, they were all healed so I threw the bandages away and went downstairs. What I saw nearly made me crack up, the keyword being nearly. KP was bowing down to a chair shouting, "ALL HAIL THE MONKEY KING!!!!!! ALL MUST DO AS HE SAYS!!!!!" "What is she doing?" Kuronue asked. "Her usual self, it's actually quite funny sometimes," I told him. Suddenly KP screamed, "WHAT THE MONKEY KING SAID WILL BE DONE!!!!!!" and with that she started to run all over the place. Before she knew it, she crashed into Hiei and fell. "Owie, who put that there?" she said and looked up at an eyebrow raised Hiei who helped her up and continued running around like an insane person that is her.

2 months later, we were still relaxing at the home of the infamous thieves. All of us were just sitting around bored as hell. Youko brushed a hand by my shoulder but I just shrugged it off. "KP," I said after she started running around. "Yeah? Yeah? Yeah? Yeah?" she said sliding to where I was sitting with a wolfish smirk. "How about we go on a raid tonight?" I offered.

_I do feel bad that we haven't been on a raid in ages…_

"OOOOH REALLY?!?!?!?!" she screamed. I nodded my head and she went back to bouncing around the place full of joy like a human on Christmas day. Later on that night, the others decided to join us on the mission. It was a mansion full with lots of valuables but the thing that had my attention was the Mist Pendant.

So the 5 of us approached the mansion. KP and Hiei scouted the outside to uncover the easiest way to go in since they were the fastest. "Right entrance," KP said as she came back, not even breathing hard. "Hn," Hiei said, agreeing with her in his own language. "Right well you heard the little lady," I said smirking and we all ran silently towards the entrance. We all agreed that if there were any soldiers in our way the boys would handle it. It was up to me to get past the traps. Standing in front of the stony hallway, I summoned the shadows and they exposed the red lasers. Flipping forward and cart wheeling pass the lasers, on the other side, I disabled them.

C'mon KP

They appeared right after I finished the thought. When Kuronue opened the door, the whole room was filled with water. KP peered over the edge and squealed, losing her balance which resulted in Hiei catching her. "It has no end! What are we going to do now?!?!?! What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" she screamed in a hushed whisper. "Hush little one, I got this," I said patting her head. Holding my hand in front of me, palms down over the water, a road of ice appeared to the exit of the room. "COOL!!!!" Kuronue said in a whisper. While he flew, the others and I walked. Once on the other side, we went through another door.

_These doors are getting annoying…_

The door led to a dark and gloomy hallway. The only way to know if someone was there was by sensing their energy. Kuronue went first, then Hiei, then KP, then me and Youko covered the rear. Suddenly I crashed into KP which made me back up into Youko. His hands flew to my waist pulling me against him and at the same time steadying me. "Are you alright?" Youko whispered. I nodded and pulled away from him.

Hiei opened the door stealthily and we came onto a stony platform. 2 feet down was the real floor full of scarab beetles. My chest started to hyperventilate. KP noticed my reaction.

Breathe Lexis, breathe, we'll find a way, don't worry, just breathe

I nodded slightly. KP's whole nature changed as she took command. Kuronue would fly her and Hiei over first, reluctantly trusting Youko with me then Kuronue would come back for me then Youko. I couldn't help but cling onto Kuronue when he carried me across. "Maybe we should take a break," KP said as we went into another room.

_GOD WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THESE PEOPLE AND DOORS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

Thank god the next room was an empty room. I collapsed into a corner away from the others. KP gave me a worried glance.

I'm fine, promise, stop worrying so much, that's my job, you're the crazy one

That made her grin.

OKIE IF YOU SAY SO!!!!!!!!!!

I flinched a little from the volume but smiled. Closing my eyes and focusing on the breathing my lungs were doing, it still wasn't good enough to blow out the constant clicking the beetles. To be truthfully honest, I hate bugs of all kinds. They just scare the crap outta me. Someone sat down next to me and scared the hell outta me. Even though no one saw my expression, my heart was beating a thousand beats a minute. When I saw the laughter dancing in Youko's eyes, I glared at him and ignored him. "Can we please get going?" I asked annoyed. KP nodded and Youko opened the next door.

"You've got to be shitting me…" KP and I both said at the same time. It was a whorehouse. Apparently, we had to get through this. "Keep walking and if I see you flirting with any of them, I will personally," I started. "Rip off your heads," KP continued, growling. As we walked through, someone grabbed KP's leg which made her yelp in surprise. Hiei attacked the person and held her protectively next to him.

_That's cute… _

Kuronue was staring at a whore, laying on her back, masturbating and he needed a bucket and cold shower. He was getting hard. Reaching up, I grabbed his ear, pinched it, and started to pull him along. Youko amazingly had no trouble, ignoring all the human and demon whores. Lord know he's such a manwhore. Suddenly, something pulled me hard and I landed on something. It was a demon male and what was worse was that he was in heat. Trying to pull away, he had a strong grip.

_Stupid fucker let go of me!!!!_

The demon let go of me as soon as Youko punched him. Pulling me to my feet, he wrapped an arm around my waist to quickly pull me out of there. Next room. Walking away from Youko, my body shuddered. "I am taking a shower right after this mission," I said disgustedly. "Maybe I can help you get clean," Youko said with a coy smile. I rolled my eyes and we headed for the next room, again.

"About damn time!" KP shouted as we entered the main room. There were a lot of jewels and valuables. Scanning the room, I found no traps. "Have fun plundering guys," I said, telling them it was okay. In minutes, the room was empty. We had tossed the valuables into our portal to get later. "Let's get outta here," KP mumbled. She pulled up a portal right out the window so we can jump. After we got back to the guys' place, I used Youko's bathroom to shower while KP used Hiei's. Spending a lot of time in there, I finally was clean.

_Ugh, stupid perverts… _

I changed into all black underneath, a gray tank top, and a pair of baggy black sweats. Meeting with the others in the living room, KP already showered and was sitting on Hiei's lap relaxing. Sitting down and flicking my hand, the result of our raid poured out. KP started to go crazy. Hiei just watched in amusement at the girl I knew he cared for. Kuronue was probably off fucking himself. Youko had taken a seat next to me, dazing out.

_Weird, he seems less perverted lately… _

Then I noticed he was playing with my hair. I was about to tell him off but decided not too.

_He did help me before… _

His fingers gently played with my hair. Kuronue came in looking flushed and happy.

_Guess right… _

"Had fun?" I asked casually. "Yeah, that girl's fucking amazing," he said, collapsing on the comfy chair.

_Nasty… _

"SHINIES!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" KP shouted and dived into a pile of gold.

_God that girl… _

That thought brought a mental smile. The connection that she and Hiei had developed over such a short amount of time made me envious but I pushed that thought out of my head.

_I don't wanna do that cause I know I'll end up getting hurt…_

Getting annoyed with the thought that I couldn't get out of my head, I roughly brushed Youko's hands away from my hair and mentally told KP I was gonna go outside.

It was still dark out and nature had a way of calming me down. Laying flat on my back, I stared up at the starry skies. A soft thud. I turned my head to see Youko. "Are you a stalker now?" I asked annoyed. "Only for you," he said back, smirking. Rolling my eyes, my attention turned back to the sky. It had reminded me of before I got kicked out of my wolf pack. It brought a smile to my lips. Everyone in that place was so chipper, it made me cringe. Also in my pack, women weren't allowed to fight. Because of my fascination for the martial arts, they banished me. I didn't really mind cause then I met KP. After a while we got bored so our profession of stealing was created. The memories of defying death brought a smile to my lips. Once again, Youko started to play with my hair. "What is up you and your fascination with hair?" I asked, really annoyed now. He just smirked, grabbed me and pulled me closer to him so that his face was right in front of mines. "Just because," he whispered. Annoyed with his flirtatious tactics, I used my speed to get back inside. KP was still playing with the jewels, laughing like an innocent little child.

_She's so adorable sometimes but then she goes crazy or evil… _

Sitting back down, I crossed my right leg over my left and watched her play like a child. The door opened and in came a disgruntled Yoko. He plopped down next to me, keeping his distance. "BLADE LOOK!!! ISN'T PRETTY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" KP said and shoved a sapphire into my hands. "It looks just like your eyes," she commented, giving a huge smile. "Thanks Shadow," I murmured and admired the details of the jewel.

Using some wind, I lifted the sapphire above my right palm and made it twirl. KP started to ignore the jewels and watched me. A band of light appeared around it, making it radiate. "Oooh PRETTY!!!!!!!!!!!!" she squealed. Making the wind spin faster, it created more pressure on the item until it exploded into tiny mini shards. They remained frozen in the air as the light surrounded it. Freezing it by the light, I handed it back to KP who stared at it with amazement. "THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! IT'S SOO PRETTY!!!!!!!" she said, put it on the floor and pounced on me, hugging the air out of me. "You're gonna suffocate her," Hiei said quietly and KP instantly let go.

_Wow, KP must really like him to do as he says or requested…_

3 months later………….

It's been a month since Youko went on a solo raid. Even Kuronue was worried. The night before KP came to me and told me that even Hiei was concerned which made her concerned. Since well 2 months ago, Youko has been more flirtatious than ever, using little gestures to indirectly link to sex. Things such as subtly rubbing himself when he caught my attention, trying to play with my hair, licking an open banana, etc. It just annoyed me more. When KP and I were comfortable enough to reveal our names, Youko grabbed to opportunity to change it into Sexy since Kuronue decided to call me Lexis. But in some way some how, I had considered him a friend. "LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXIS!!!!!!!" Kuronue whined. "WHAT?!?!?!" I screamed at him. "Go look for Youko?" he asked quietly. "Go get laid," I said annoyed. He smirked. "Already did now PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!" he whined. "C'mon Lexis, before our ears die from the noise," she said sarcastically. I smirked but finally agreed.

It's been 3 hours since I started searching for him. My feet led me to the lake, the same lake where we had met the others almost 6 months ago, give or take a couple months. The water, a sign of purity and tranquility soothed me, kicking out all the negativity. Then some shouts, thuds, and trees rustling snapped me back to reality. The person I didn't expect to see showed up. His silver ears now cut up as well as his white outfit and pale skin. Cuts and bruises were all over Yoko and he looked like he was ready to collapse. His outfit was torn and was barely holding. His eyes begged me for help as a strangled noise escaped his throat. As he got nearer, he collapsed and his body leaned against my small one. "Youko, what happened?" I asked in an unusually soft voice. I had my arms under his to support him. "Raid…ambush...prison…torture…escape…" he managed to get out. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here now," I said using a tone I never thought would surface again. He put his head comfortingly against my chest. Out of nowhere, an arrow shot through the thicket of bushes and my body took over my mind. I pushed Youko down and used my body to cover him. The arrow pierced the ground, missing my skin by an inch. Youko's eyes widen at my action as I looked down at him. "I know I can be nice to non perverts now come on," I told him and tried to pull him to this feet but more arrows came. "Dark Shield," I whispered and I covered Youko once again so the barrier would protect him too. He grunted as my hand accidentally grazed a huge deep gash. "Sorry," I murmured. "It's okay Lexis," Youko managed out with a smirk. I rolled my eyes as the attacks died down so the barrier fell. A small army of soldiers surrounded us. "Give us the thief girl," the commander said. "How about you go suck a dick?" I countered and got behind Youko so he was in my sight. "Darkness Wave," I said in a hushed whisper and a black wave shot from me and killed the mini army.

_Weak, that's kinda sad… _

I glanced back at the fallen Youko. Never in my thoughts would picture him this injured. Kneeling beside him, he was curled up kind of. Gently touching his shoulder, he froze.

KP, you hear me?

YEP YEP!!!!!

Her voice was so loud, I flinched.

Okay, did you eat sugar while I was gone?

Noooooooooo of course not!!!!

Well I found Youko. We'll be back soon

OKIE DOKIE!!!!!!!

I flinched again. "Are we gonna go home now?" Youko whispered. "Mhmm. Where are you hurt?" I asked softly, brushing the silver strands outta his face. "Everywhere," he said in the same raspy voice. I created a mini water ball with the diameter of an inch and I brought it up to his mouth, "Swallow this," I told him and he did and he gave me a weak grin. Painfully, I got him back up and I portaled us back to the house.

We landed in his bathroom floor and he collapsed again. Seconds later, Kuronue, KP, and Hiei were at the doorway. "I got him back now someone clean him up," I said back in my cold voice. "That's your job!" Kuronue said happily. "Since when?" I said. "Since now, buh-bye," KP said and closed the door.

_Someone tell me she didn't just stick me in here with him…_

Sighing with annoyance, I sat down next to Youko who was having trouble breathing. I gently touched his ribs and he flinched.

_Guess those are either broken or bruised…he's not coughing up blood so there's no internal bleeding…_

Moving so I was to his right, "Just relax okay and do what I say," I told him. He nodded. Using my left hand, I supported the back of his head and I placed my right over his mouth and started to push gentle winds into his throat. "Breathe in the air and breathe out through your nose," I instructed and he did. Soon his breathing got easier. When he could breathe easy again, I removed my hand and observed the damage.

_This is gonna drain me so bad _

Placing a hand over his chest, my hand glowed light blue again and healing energy literally poured into Youko. He clenched his teeth as his injuries healed themselves. Once all the injuries were fully healed, I fell back, breathing hard.

_Yea that drained me…damn, I'm starting to lose consciousness…_

2 months later…………

Over the next 2 months, Youko has gotten some more fans visiting him and became his usual self again. Kuronue was the same old same old. KP and Hiei have gotten closer than ever but she's still her usual self. We were all relaxing after a raid and it was morning. We were still tired cause we basically had to make the quickest escape in history because a certain BAT DEMON couldn't stop flirting with some of the female guards. KP was cuddled up in Hiei's arms, not that he minded. Suddenly, a couple thousand demon auras surrounded the house.

_What the fuck? _

"This is Spirit World Police. We know you're in there so give up now!" a loud voice said. "C'mon," I said annoyed and all 5 of us went outside.

_Oh jeez, that brat is there too _

"You all are under arrest for thievery and are sentenced to death," he said seriously. For once in my life, I saw KP look scared. I then got why she's so nervous.

_THAT FUCKING BABY ASS ACTUALLY GOT S-CLASS DEMONS TO COME TAKE US OUT!!!!!!!!!!!_

I started to take deep breaths to get thinking.

_I won't let her die…she's like family to me… _

I stepped up. "I have a deal for you," I said calmly. "I'm listening," Koenma said. "My life for theirs. You will take me in, and in exchange you will never bother them again, nor send anyone relating to Spirit World Authorities after them. You may do what you want with me, if you leave them alone," I offered. Koenma thought about it for a minute. "Blade, no! I won't let you!" KP shouted and got in a battle position, her fists in flames. "Hiei, hold her back. Take care of her," I thought to Hiei. He nodded and held KP back. "You've got a deal but I won't be responsible if some bounty hunters come after them," Koenma said. "We can handle bounty hunters," Hiei thought to me. "Deal," I said and walked up to Koenma. He slapped black handcuffs on me and some guards slapped some on my ankles. Pain unlike any other surged through my body. My powers were painfully being removed……….. the last thing I saw was Hiei holding KP, Kuronue and his stunned face, and Youko, looking like he can't believe I just did that.

_I'll do what it takes to save KP…_


End file.
